


我们将在没有黑暗的地方见面

by fayatuozi



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayatuozi/pseuds/fayatuozi
Summary: 他们很早以前就抓到我了。将来他们还会抓到我的。有一个地方，灯光永远不会熄灭，黑暗永远不会到来，我们会在没有黑暗的地方相见，那时我会去出卖你。
Relationships: O'Brien/Winston Smith (1984)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	我们将在没有黑暗的地方见面

**Author's Note:**

> 奥维尔太会了。从欧布莱恩教温斯顿数数开始，cp滤镜就越来越可以了。  
> 我搞了，我忏悔。

> _他直觉知道在这个地方，灯光永远不会熄灭，这个地方没有黑暗，他现在了解为什么欧布莱恩好像能够理解这个隐喻。_

> _“他们也抓到你了！”他大叫。_
> 
> _“他们很早以前就抓到我了。”欧布莱恩的语气听起来有点讽刺，几乎还带着遗憾。_

#### 无知即力量

温斯顿不是欧布莱恩重塑的第一个人，但从七年前欧布莱恩第一次看到温斯顿起，他就有强烈的直觉，认准了温斯顿会成为他下一个改造目标，他要接近他，让他相信自己，为他炼就完美的双重思想，最后杀死他。这当然是老大哥的意思，奥布莱恩深信不疑。

欧布莱恩自然地走过去，用手拍打温斯顿的肩膀，“我们将在没有黑暗的地方见面。”他脱口而出。

七年以来，他掌控者温斯顿的全部生活，他的电屏上大部分时间播放着温斯顿生活的细枝末节，他知道上班时他经常右肩向下，那是他尝试去触碰静脉曲张的右脚而不是为了偷偷捡起地上的什么写着反动言论的纸条。欧布莱恩也曾在憎恨室仔细观察过温斯顿，试图从他微妙的表情变化上找到任何易于他切入工作的证明，但他的歇斯底里与憎恨一切恐惧一切的其他党员没什么不同。就连欧布莱恩偶尔看向他的目光，都被有意地回避过去。

他一定有问题，他必须有问题。

欧布莱恩找到了三个非人党员的照片，在电屏上确保温斯顿假装若无其事地看完又小心翼翼将它丢进记忆洞，等待着他脑海里的剧变发酵。

“在没有黑暗的地方见面。”欧布莱恩举着酒杯再次说出这句话的时候，才发现它被自己当作了饵料一步步摆在七年里温斯顿的必经之路上，而他就在光明的这一端张开双臂等着温斯顿扑向毁灭和终结。

* * *

#### 自由即奴役

四十五，五十，六十五。欧布莱恩把刻度盘的操纵杆推到六十五。

温斯顿疼痛得开始憋气，欧布莱恩只好把束缚带解开，抱他在自己怀里，看着温斯顿渐渐恢复呼吸，他的衬衣被汗水浸湿紧贴在已经瘦到畸形的后背上，欧布莱恩能够透过黏腻的触感感受到他节节分明的脊椎骨。温斯顿在发抖，但他仍然努力将自己蜷缩进欧布莱恩的臂弯里，他疯的有些糊涂了，疼痛将他赶向他最隐秘耻辱的潜意识，那块没有黑暗的自由之地，好像只要离欧布莱恩足够近，他就足够安全。尊严和真理终于不复存在，温斯顿抓着欧布莱恩的绒面制服大口呼吸。

“四根，五根，六根，我不知道......”温斯顿不可抑制的留下眼泪，他再没有多余的精力去控制好表情，只能尽量低下头试图躲过欧布莱恩的注视。

真够笨的，温斯顿，你真够笨。

欧布莱恩对人性的不堪一击明明白白，总有人不舍得欺骗自己，没有人不想要早早摆脱折磨，但身体上的痛苦却总不容易说服固执的思想。大部分人类都是懦弱又容易动摇的生物，无法承受自由或者面对现实，一定要接受统治，让比他们强大的人一步步哄骗他们。

很久以前欧布莱恩见过被改造的基督徒，那些对神忠诚的人相信更加强大的力量终究会来给他救赎，或者尽管生前历经磨难，但死后却可以领到主承诺过的天上的面包，他们说那是党无法碰触的天堂，在那里他们将重归自由。要欧布莱恩说，他认为这只不过证明了人类愚蠢的方式各有不同，都是手捧着自由哀求着更强大的人奴役自己的可怜寄生虫。

温斯顿没有任何宗教信仰，这是因为那时他的年纪和周遭环境令他不足以接触到真正的宗教，那么就只能是具体的人或党派，茱莉亚或者兄弟会，欧布莱恩只要找到温斯顿将他的自由献给了谁，他就有十足的把握将它抢回来交还到老大哥手里。

* * *

#### 一〇一室

“老鼠，”欧布莱恩对看不见的观众说，“虽然是啮齿类动物，但是是吃肉的。这个你知道吧。你一定听过镇上那些比较穷的地方会发生什么事，在某几条街上，妇女不敢把孩子独自留在家里，就连五分钟都不行。因为老鼠一定会来攻击小孩，短短的时间内它们就会把小孩吃的只剩骨头。老鼠也会攻击生病或快死掉的人，它们聪明得让人惊讶，能够判断哪个人已经没救了。”

欧布莱恩把面具套在温斯顿的脸上，尽管温斯顿剧烈的挣扎，面具仍然严丝合缝，它就是为他而打造的。

“你有看过老鼠跳跃到空中的样子吗？”欧布莱恩没有看温斯顿，只是自顾自接着解说，“它们会跳到你脸上，直接往里面钻，有时它们会先攻击眼睛，有时会挖进脸颊里，然后大口咬掉舌头。”

温斯顿能感觉到他的手触碰到了笼子的开关，条件反射地大吼大叫拼命扭动身体。欧布莱恩停下动作，给温斯顿一个眼神示意他应该冷静下来说些该说的话。

“茱莉亚！去抓茱莉亚！不要抓我！茱莉亚！我不管你们要怎样对付她，撕烂她的脸，剥掉她的肉，不要抓我！抓茱莉亚！不要抓我！”

也许这一阶段终于成功了，他达到了党想要达到的目的，可当欧布莱恩凝视温斯顿的眼睛，观察他放大涣散的瞳孔，有那么一瞬间，这双眼睛与七年前重合，它又惧又怕，但仍然鼓起勇气试图抓住他的眼神迎合他，所有的诉说都在这双眼睛里了。欧布莱恩感到胸膛里凭空生出一块滚烫的石头，这股热气足以使他呼吸停止，突然回过神时他终于呼出一大口气，他的手臂发冷，小指轻微抖动。身体的恐惧叫嚣着出卖他的心。

他盯着温斯顿，手作出向上的假动作，他看着温斯顿颤抖着干呕，脸被眼泪鼻涕和口水浸得湿哒哒一片，扭曲成非人的形态。他分明是看到了！听到了！此刻温斯顿脑海里真正的歇斯底里——是你！是你！是你的光明之地！它引诱了我！你引诱了我！在这里的该是你而不是我！是你要我靠向你！是你要我上瘾、依赖、臣服、献身于你……你不应该背叛我，我爱你！

我爱你。

欧布莱恩的手还放在笼子的开关上，他抑制不住的颤抖令铁网碰撞发出叮当的脆响，他看着温斯顿，自命不凡的无耻懦夫！有一瞬间他不知道是该立刻取下笼子以免温斯顿真的说出那些话，还是干脆打开另一道控制杆，让那些嗜血的老鼠把他的脸吃个干净……以免他真的说出那些话！他要说什么！他怎么能够这样想！

一个犹豫的刹那，一粒种子破土的瞬间，一朵花绽开的片刻。

欧布莱恩第一次被审讯室的白光晃晕了视线，温斯顿的思绪出现在他的意识里，那是一段段具体的想象，虚构的美好光阴，或者根本是鲜明的记忆，几个眼神几声喘息，嘴唇和皮肤的温度烧着了他整个胃，温斯顿跪在男人面前，有手指穿过他的头发，跟着他的节奏揉搓抚摸，空气混合着声音一起变得湿润黏腻，最后他昂起头睁开那双熟悉的涣散的眼睛，里面映出欧布莱恩年轻的脸。

“在没有黑暗的地方见面。”

“敬过去。”

“我讨厌善良。”

“对党挥出重重一击，这是政治行动。”

“这是几根手指？”

“没错，我是写给欧布莱恩看的！”

“我把台灯调亮，当我在灯光下看到他——”

“我爱你。”

它们是真实的，它们从来不存在。而后它们彻底消散在白炽灯和电屏滋滋的电流声里。

是我。

欧布莱恩突然意识到自己完蛋了，地基碎裂，植物根须寸寸腐烂，肌肉失去力量，信仰无所依托。

他把自由交到了我的手里。他把自由交到我手里！

我连自己的自由都不敢碰触，又该在哪里盛放你的爱？

欧布莱恩震惊地摸到了自己眼角流下的泪水，它多希望那只是温斯顿的血，而不是他的泪。

温斯顿紧绷的神经在紫色老鼠的刺耳尖叫和腐败气息里促使他接近最终的答案，他先是为自己的发现爆发出一阵大笑，笑到涕泪横流，缺少牙齿的牙床渗出粘稠的红色液体顺着他的大笑淌过下巴滴在地板的白色瓷砖上，而后他立刻反应过来抓住这发现挡在身前，阻挡住这群恶心的动物，他失了理智，只有欧布莱恩能够救他，他必须拉他进来。

“是你！引诱我的一直是你！是你让我背叛老大哥！你才应该受这个罪！是你，是你。”温斯顿不再嘶吼，他卸下所有的愤怒和痛苦，他仍然睁大双眼，但它们却失焦失望失去光芒，他的手僵硬地抓着欧布莱恩的衣角。

欧布莱恩眼角抽搐，胃里的铅块下沉令他想要呕吐，他蹲下来抱住自己的脑袋，觉得温斯顿已经死了。

* * *

#### 栗树咖啡馆

栗树咖啡馆几乎是空荡荡的，从来都只有零星几个座位有人独自喝酒。欧布莱恩知道内党办事的流程，这里经常出现一些经受过党的洗礼的新面孔，几个月以后他们又会凭空消失，好像他们根本不存在一样。电屏里放过和平部的前线报道，周围有人为欧亚国军队的捷报欢呼，欧布莱恩也举起酒杯示意。

随后的下午，除了电屏播报过一次最新的靴子产量和粮食产量，剩余的时间都随着尖细的音乐声和胜利牌杜松子酒的糟糕味道缓缓流淌。

> _只是无可救药爱上他，_
> 
> _就像四月天，一下就过去，_
> 
> _他看一眼，说一句，都能搅乱我的心！_
> 
> _我已经陷入他情网里！_

他的酒杯很快就被倒满，歌声还在继续唱着，曲调折射出幻影，阳光下莎乐美切下亡夫的头颅，此后爱情永生。

> _人说时间能抚平一切，_
> 
> _人说记忆总会淡去，_
> 
> _但是这些年的欢乐和泪水，_
> 
> _依然拨动我心弦。_

欧布莱恩想起了温斯顿最终被处决前的几个下午，他也是像往常一样来到这里，面目呆滞，无所事事，他逐渐恢复了从前的体重，但从远处看总让人觉得他的背佝偻着，右腿甚至有些瘸，他的头发，他的头发也不如从前茂密有光泽了，肯定也不会向从前一样柔软了。

欧布莱恩坐直了身体，他意识到自己不自然的动作，意识到自己不自然的意识，他知道自己为什么来这里，他也知道自己什么也瞒不住，他们会怎样处置内党成员？

他们很早以前就抓到我了。

时至今日欧布莱恩早就忘记了他的一〇一室里究竟是什么，但他清楚那绝对不是他能够承受的恐惧，二百万个内党成员，五百万个思想警察，无数正在长大的小小卫兵，无知即力量，他从那天的审讯室里就开始溃败，又或许可以再早一点，是七年前拍打温斯顿肩膀的时候，或许再早，早到温斯顿模糊不清的梦境里。

> _在绿荫如盖的栗树下，_
> 
> _我出卖了你，你出卖了我，_
> 
> _他们在那里，我们在这里，_
> 
> _在绿荫如盖的栗树下。_

阳光透过玻璃窗，融在欧布莱恩的杜松子酒里闪闪发光，电屏里的音乐让他觉得有些可笑的恰到好处，他拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。

将来他们还会抓到我的。

有一个地方，灯光永远不会熄灭，黑暗永远不会到来，我们会在没有黑暗的地方相见，那时我会去出卖你。


End file.
